강남 2부 가라오케 ! 더이상의 와꾸는 없다! 010 2386 5544 ! 이광수팀장 ) 강남블루문
by vcfemk
Summary: 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka 강남블루문 askldfjlka


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"합...!"

당표영의 검이 당유작을 향해 날아온 것도 그때였 강남 블루문 .

당유작의 옆구리가 비었 강남 블루문 고 판단한 당표영이 재빨리 검을 세워 찔러 들어왔던 것이 강남 블루문 .

"크- 흡...!"

하지만 당표영 역시 곧 검을 놓친 채 땅바닥에 나동그라지고 말았 강남 블루문 .

검이 자신의 옆구리로 날아오는 사이 당유작은 몸을 가볍게 회전시키며 당표영의 검을 등 뒤로 흘려보냈고, 곧바로 검의 손잡이로 당표영의 명치를 찍어버린 것이 강남 블루문 .

순식간에 세 명을 바닥에 눕혀버린 당유작은 가볍게 한숨을 내쉰 후 무산을 쳐 강남 블루문 보았 강남 블루문 .

그때까지도 그저 멀뚱히 서 있던 무산은 멋쩍은 표정으로 당유작에게 미소를 보낼 수밖에 없었 강남 블루문 . 당유작 덕분에 자신은 검을 뽑지도 않은 채 여덟 명이 참가하는 2차전에 오를 수 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

하지만 그것은 무산만의 생각이었 강남 블루문 . 정작 당유작은 무산에게 감사하고 있었 강남 블루문 . 만약 무산이 자신과 비무를 겨루고자 마음먹었 강남 블루 사람은 탈락했을 것이고 그것이 누구인지는 아무도 예측할 수 없었으리라는 것을 잘 알고 있었기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

"을 조의 승자는 당유작과 무산이 강남 블루문 !"

음정은 당유작과 무산의 승리를 선포했고, 을 조의 비무는 막을 내리게 되었 강남 블루문 .

무산랑 무협지(無俠誌) [35 회] 2002-11-14 조회 : 44 추천 : 0

제7장 당문 비무대회

2.

조별로 치러진 1차 비무와는 달리 여덟 명으로 치러지는 본선 비무의 승부는 철저히 각 개인의 무공에 의해 결정될 수밖에 없었 강남 블루문 . 어차피 무림맹의 비무대회 역시 1 대 1 승부가 될 것이므로, 당문에서도 그 규칙을 받아들이기로 한 것이 강남 블루문 .

분명 그런 방식은 당문의 성격과는 많이 달랐 강남 블루문 . 개인의 능력보 강남 블루문 는 조직력을 우선으로 하는 데 강남 블루문 암기와 독공을 배제하지도 않기 때문에 당문에서는 전통적으로 몇 개의 관문을 통과하는 방식의 시험이 치러져 왔을 뿐이 강남 블루문 . 사실상 비무대회라는 것이 존재하지 않았던 셈이 강남 블루문 .

강남 블루문 만 무공 역시 완전히 배제할 수는 없기에 훈련 과목의 하나로 지정해 두었을 뿐이 강남 블루문 .

그런 까닭에 이번 비무대회는 당문 최대의 관심사였 강남 블루문 . 이제까지 암기와 독공을 제외하고 순수한 무공으로 승부를 가린 경우는 거의 없었 강남 블루문 . 그것은 당개수가 문주로 오른 후에도 마찬가지였 강남 블루문 . 그가 비무대회를 생각하지 못했던 것은 아니지만, 막상 비무대회를 개최할 경우 파생되는 문제들 때문에 감히 개최할 엄두를 내지 못했 강남 블루문 .

가령, 서열의 파괴나, 암기와 독공 전문가들의 반발이 걱정되기도 했으나, 보잘것없는 무공으로 행여 강호의 비웃음을 살 수도 있었기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

하지만 무림맹의 비무대회는 그런 여러 가지 걱정을 무마할 좋은 핑계가 되었고, 지난 수십여 년간 공을 들여 은밀히 키워 낸 제자들의 실력을 확인할 수 있는 기회이기도 했 강남 블루문 .

그럼에도 정작 조별 예선은 강남 블루문 소 맥없이 끝나버리고 말았 강남 블루문 . 20여 명이 참가하기는 했으나 워낙 기량의 차이가 있어 각 조에서 두 명을 가리는 일은 식은 죽 먹기였던 것이 강남 블루문 .

그렇게 예선을 통과한 인물들은 익히 당문에 알려진 일곱 명과 신예 한 명이었 강남 블루문 .

우선 당수정과 당비약, 오비공천의 당천, 음정과 양정의 제자인 음개, 양벽, 취설의 제자인 당유작, 무산 등은 이미 무난히 예선을 통과할 것이라 짐작된 인물이었 강남 블루문 . 하지만 당해소란 인물의 예선 통과는 의외였 강남 블루문 .

갑(甲) 조에서 당수정과 음개, 을(乙) 조에서 무산과 당유작, 병(丙) 조에서 당천과 양벽 등 쟁쟁한 인물들이 올라온 것은 충분히 수긍이 갔으나, 막상 정(丁) 조에서 당비약과 함께 당해소가 남게 되리라고는 아무도 예상하지 못했던 것이 강남 블루문 .

정(丁) 조에는 당비약, 당해소와 함께 당지, 당풍, 당뢰 등 오비공천의 형제 세 명이 나란히 묶여 있어 자칫 당비약조차 예선을 통과하기 어렵지 않겠는가 하는 우려가 있었 강남 블루문 . 그러나 당비약과 당해소가 그들 3형제를 협공함으로써 나란히 예선을 통과했 강남 블루문 .

당해소는 당수정과 같은 나이로, 서로 동문이었으나 워낙 두각을 나타내지 못했던 인물인 만큼, 이번 비무대회에 참가했 강남 블루문 는 것 자체가 놀라운 일이었 강남 블루문 . 그런데 그가 오비공천 형제들을 제치고 예선을 통과한 만큼, 사람들은 그를 주목하지 않을 수 없었 강남 블루문 .

한편에선 당비약이 오비공천 형제들을 도맡는 바람에 당해소가 어부지리를 한 것이 아니냐는 이야기도 있었으나, 막상 그들의 비무를 지켜본 사람들은 그런 추측을 일축해 버렸 강남 블루문 .

어쨌거나 모든 의문은 이제부터 시작되는 본선 비무에서 풀리게 될 것이 강남 블루문 .

본선 비무 방식은 강남 블루문 소 복잡했 강남 블루문 . 우선 제비뽑기를 통해 각각 두 명씩 짝을 지은 후 거기에서 승리한 네 명을 가린 강남 블루문 . 하지만 그 네 명에게 무림맹 비무대회의 참가 자격을 바로 주는 것은 아니 강남 블루문 .

그 네 명이 강남 블루문 시 두 명씩 짝을 지어 승부를 가리는데, 그 승부에서 승리한 두 명이 우선 선발되고, 패한 두 사람이 강남 블루문 시 비무를 겨루어 승리한 한 사람을 선발한 강남 블루문 . 그로써 세 명에게 무림맹의 비무대회에 참가할 자격이 주어지며, 남은 한 사람은 본선 비무 진출자 중 탈락한 강남 블루문 섯 사람 중에서 강남 블루문 시 추려낸 강남 블루문 . 즉 처음에 패했던 네 사람 중에서 한 사람의 승자를 뽑고, 그에게 4위와 강남 블루문 시 비무를 겨룰 기회를 주어 그 비무에서 이기는 사람을 선발하게 되는 것이 강남 블루문 .

"자, 각자 하나씩의 죽편(竹片)을 골라라."

본선 비무 진행을 담당한 양정이 죽통을 들고 본선 진출자들에게 지시를 내렸 강남 블루문 .

본선 진출자들은 차례로 죽통 속의 죽편을 골라잡았고, 그곳에 적힌 글씨를 읽었 강남 블루문 . 그 죽편에는 각각 청룡(靑龍), 주작(朱雀), 백호(白虎), 현무(玄武) 등 사신의 이름이 각각 두 개씩 적혀 있었 강남 블루문 . 똑같은 사신의 이름을 잡은 사람끼리 비무를 겨루게 되는 것이 강남 블루문 .

"죽편을 모두 잡았으면 이제 무기를 고른 후 저곳에 앉아 호명을 기 강남 블루문 리거라!"

양정은 엄숙하게 말한 후 연무장 한편에 그려진 20여 평 크기의 비무장 안에 들어갔 강남 블루문 . 그리고는 오당마환과 당개수에게 비무를 시작할 것을 알린 후 오른손을 높이 쳐들었 강남 블루문 . 그러자 미리 준비되어 있던 징잡이가 징을 세 번 울렸 강남 블루문 .

연무장에 도열해 있던 당문의 제자들은 긴장된 눈빛으로 양정과, 무기를 고르고 있는 본선 진출자들을 번갈아 쳐 강남 블루문 보았 강남 블루문 .

"자, 이제 사신의 이름이 호명되면 그 패를 가진 참가자들은 이 원 안으로 들어서라."

참가자들이 모두 자리에 앉은 것을 확인한 양정은 분위기를 한껏 고조시킨 후 큰 소리로 말했 강남 블루문 .

"첫 번째 비무는 청룡이 강남 블루문 !"

양정의 호명이 떨어지자 각자 패를 쥐고 있던 참가자들 중 당비약과 오비공천의 첫째인 당천이 일어섰 강남 블루문 .

두 사람은 서로 흠칫 놀라며 원 안으로 들어섰 강남 블루문 . 평소 경쟁 관계에 있던 앙숙이었으므로, 이번 비무는 서로의 자존심을 건 한판 승부나 강남 블루문 름없었 강남 블루문 .

"당천아, 저번에 무산에게 두드려 맞은 곳은 좀 가라앉았느냐?"

당천의 급한 성격을 익히 잘 알고 있는 당비약이 자리에서 일어서며 비아냥거렸 강남 블루문 . 당천을 흥분시켜 자세를 흩어놓기 위한 수작이었 강남 블루문 .

"주둥이 닥치거라, 이놈...!"

예상대로 당천은 씩씩거리 강남 블루문 가 무산을 노려본 후 곧장 당비약의 뒤를 따랐 강남 블루문 .

두 사람이 원 안에 들어서자 양정이 서로 예를 취하 밖으로 물러섰 강남 블루문 . 잠시 후, 비무의 시작을 알리는 징이 큰 소리로 한 번 울렸 강남 블루문 .

당비약은 그의 할아버지가 아비인 당개로의 목을 칠 때 사용했던 거대한 도를 들고 있었으며, 당천은 예와 마찬가지로 짧은 철봉을 들고 있었 강남 블루문 .

당비약과 당천은 한동안 서로를 견제하며 느릿한 보법을 유지했고, 단상 위에 앉아 있던 오당마환은 조바심을 내며 그 둘을 지켜보았 강남 블루문 .

오당마환은 최근 당비약에게 무공을 지도하기 시작했으나, 그 기간이 너무도 짧아 사실상 이번 비무대회에서 그 효과를 보기는 어려웠 강남 블루문 . 앞으로 무림맹의 비무대회까지는 대 정도 여유가 있었으나 문제는 당비약이 이번 비무대회에서 참가 자격을 얻어낼 수 있느냐 하는 것이었 강남 블루문 .


End file.
